1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile communication devices and methods, and more particularly to a mobile communication device and a mobile communication method for preventing spam messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), notebook computers, and so on, are now configured to transmit and receive text messages, such as short message service (SMS) messages. SMS is a popular and convenient service available on most mobile communication devices that permits sending of short messages between mobile communication devices. SMS was originally designed as part of the global system for mobile communications (GSM) digital mobile phone standard, but is now available on a wide range of networks, including third generation (3G) networks.
However, as the popularity of the mobile communication devices continue to rise, SMS messaging is widely used as a retail advertising medium. In fact, some of the SMS services offer automated messages sent on a regular basis, bringing news, weather, financial information, sporting event scores, and other information. As such, SMS subscribers may find themselves a constant target of unwanted SMS messages, often referred to as spam messages. The spam messages may be a nuisance to mobile subscribers and may also increase traffic on the network.
Therefore, improvements for a mobile communication device and a mobile communication method are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.